


Jim Moriarty: My Unfinished Life [vid]

by theKASKproject



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, OOC (~ish), Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKASKproject/pseuds/theKASKproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim was a bad guy obviously. But, like every bad guy, he might have had a soft side.<br/>This video tells how his last note might have looked like. From our point of view, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Moriarty: My Unfinished Life [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> It is a remix of our very first video, posted a year ago and deleted by youtube.  
> The vid now contains footages with Andrew Scott from Simon Schama's Shakespeare as well as Sherlock BBC, Chasing Cotards, Dead Bodies and some other stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thanks for stopping by and watching.


End file.
